


A Mask, A Voice, A Life

by addove



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: AU, Alternate Ending, Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addove/pseuds/addove
Summary: (Infinity War Spoilers)When Peter had left the spaceship when Tony told him to, he thought he'd see Tony one last time.When everything was over, he was hoping to hear Tony's voice.When Peter was struck down, he didn't expect for a voicemail to leave his goodbye.





	A Mask, A Voice, A Life

**Author's Note:**

> No beta reading we die like men.

"A Mask, A Voice, A Life." 

**x**

Peter didn't think he'd end up waiting for _the_ Tony Stark to call him back ever in his life. If you told him two years ago that he'd be friends (sometimes, Peter felt like it was family) with Tony Stark, Iron Man, one of the smartest men in the world, Peter wouldn't have believed you.

(I wanted you to be better.)

Now, he just waited. He waited for him to call back because Peter needed to hear Tony's voice again. 

Peter stumbled against the wall, using all of his strength not to slide down the wall and fall asleep.

(He knew he wouldn't wake up afterward.)

"Karen... call... call Tony."

_"Calling - Tony Stark."_

Peter closed his eyes, taking a shuddering breath. His hand gripped at the hole in his chest, finally deciding that ripping out the glass that had pierced him was a bad idea. Common knowledge was to not pull out whatever had stabbed you. Peter wasn't thinking straight anymore, though. Every thought was a blur and flew away with a single push of the wind. 

For a moment, Peter closed his eyes. He thought it would only be a quick blink to help soothe his watering eyes. 

It turns out, Peter fell unconscious and fell to the ground.

The impact woke him up. Peter gasped, shutting his eyes tightly to help keep nausea at bay. He picked himself up, standing once again. He couldn't fall asleep now.

"Did the call start, Karen?"

_"Yes, Peter, but Tony Stark did not answer. Would you like to leave a message?"_

Of course, he didn't answer. He was in space.

"Yeah, Karen, that would be nice, thanks." Peter breathed his voice barely a mumble. This isn't going to end well. Peter always rambled when talking alone or on a voice mail. Tony was busy, he didn't need to hear Peter.

Then again, Peter really wanted to say goodbye.

"Uh, hey, Mr. Stark. I kind of hoped you would have answered, but I guess they don't have cell service in space?" Peter laughed, noting how strained his voice sounded. It sounded empty, emotionless, too. He gripped the hole in his side, blood seeping onto his hand. Peter chose to ignore it and the burning sensation it left behind. His eyes shut tightly, blocking out the dots in his vision.

"I- I kind of, uh, just wanted to say thanks. For everything. You've helped, um, you've helped me a lot. With the suit, Spider-Man stuff, and just... being there for me. I'm really happy I got to meet you, y'know?" Peter felt the tears in his eyes and heard his voice crack, but ignored both. "When I was... when I was a kid, you were my hero. Uh, still are, actually."

Peter cleared his throat, noticing how the hole in his chest already stopped hurting. Super healing, it's a blessing, but it wouldn't save him from actually dying up here. Peter already lost too much blood, and from what he's noticed, it was getting to him. The numb feeling he had? Never good. He knew that from experience.

He swallowed, ignoring the way he started to shake. Peter did not need to cry while leaving a message for Tony. Not necessary. At all. Sure, emotional was the way Peter wanted to lean towards while giving this message, but he was crying and he hadn't even said goodbye yet. He took a deep breath.

"I- I know you can't hear me. I don't even know if you'll get this." Peter swallowed, taking another deep breath before he spoke again. "But I needed to speak to you. I don't even know if you'll get this, maybe you won't come back, but I'll never know, huh?

"I know there isn't any point in this call. I just, uh, I kind of hoped I'd find out if you were okay. I, um, I'm not the best at, uh, at saying goodbye." Peter paused, swallowing the lump in his throat. "There isn't... there isn't much I can say. I'm just sorry. I couldn't do anything against- against whatever it is we're facing and I know I could have. I should be helping you. Then I can at least- never mind. I, uh, should've stayed on the bus."

His hand ran down his face, ignoring the mask he was wearing. His laugh was bitter, a ghost of a smile on his face. There wasn't anything to be happy about anymore. There wasn't much he could do to save himself, that part was obvious.

Peter watched from the corner of his eye as people began to disappear, ashes floating in the wind. He wondered if they felt anything. Peter hoped they couldn't, because nobody should feel themselves disintegrating.

He wondered if that's how he was going to go, too.

"I've, uh, I've been hit pretty bad, Mr. Stark. I don't think... I don't think I'm going to-" Peter closed his eyes slowly, tears falling down his face. "I don't want to go, Mr. Stark."

There wasn't much to say. In fact, Peter didn't really know what he was going to say when he called. He just hoped with all his heart that Tony would have answered, but he didn't. Tony always answered. Then again, what would he have said if Tony did answer?

There was a sharp pain in the back of his head like his neck had just been stabbed with a pin. Peter looked around quickly, heart racing and breath stopping in his throat. From where he was, Peter didn't see any danger. He didn't see what could be making his Spidey-Sense go crazy.

Then he felt a new, burning sensation through his body.

"I don't feel good. I don't- I don't know what's happening. I think I'm- no, I don't wanna go. Kar- Karen what do I do? What do I do!" Peter yelled, waiting for an answer from his AI, his friend. The only person here to hear him.

(Except she wasn't a person. She wasn't alive. Did she even care for Peter at all?)

It didn't matter. There wasn't an answer.

"I don't want to go, I don't want to go.  _I don't want to go._ " Peter was rambling, he didn't know what he was saying. He fell to his knees, slamming into the floor. He shut his eyes tightly again, gasping at the sudden and quick contact his chest made with the concrete. Peter tried to stand up, but when he looked back, he saw himself disappearing, too.

He felt his body burning and his healing factor trying it's best to fix it. Peter saw his own body burn, their ashes flying through the wind. It was a white, hot sensation that went through his entire body. 

No. He hadn't even said goodbye to May yet. Or Ned, or Michelle, or anyone. He hadn't even said it now when he was calling Tony. Whenever he tried, he froze, and no words came out.

He didn't want to die.

This was so important. If he didn't say anything, what would Tony think? He can't hang up now. There is so much he wants to say, but it seems like fate has other ideas.

_I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go-_

Peter coughed, ignoring the tears that threatened to continue falling. "I'm- I'm so sorry, Tony. I'm sorry."

_(This isn't how I wanted to say goodbye.)_

The call ended. Karen said something. Peter didn't hear her.

With that, with those last seven words, Peter felt his body burn. He ripped off his mask at the last second, hoping it would allow himself to breathe, to see that it was all just a trick. He was wrong. Peter felt himself fade away, without another place to really go to.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
